Amber Silence
by CSI chocopie
Summary: The streetsmart detective was kidnapped...Danny Messer. His wounds are huge and with infected cuts, although he only thinks of her...Will he have enough time for Lindsay to find him before Death does? [DL]
1. Hidden Away

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter 1: Hidden Away

**Hello, this is my first CSI: New York fic (not one-shot), so I'm still learning. And I haven't watched a bazillion seasons of this show. In fact, I only watched 5 episodes. But I really really liked it! Danny was my ultimate favorite character, and I did some research about it and found out that Lindsay likes him. So, as a result, I was not able to actually get everyone into complete character, although I hope you will forgive me. By the way…this plot came to me in a Chem test. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

The boy tried to open his eyes, and slowly his vision returned to him. He felt himself lying on a dirt filled ground. His lips were cracked and his glasses were as well. He tried to move, although his body was sore and there was something stopping him as well. He tried to move his hands, although they were bound together and so were his feet. The dust had smeared over his face and he could hardly believe he was in this position. He started to crawl with his knees and his sheer will power. Although…he was in immense pain. There was a horrible gash on his arm and back. Still, the boy had the strength to see the horrible large scratches on his leg. He lost the strength to move and lay in the dirt peacefully, while breathing heavily and trying to break his bindings.

"Hello Daniel, how are you doing today?" asked a poisonous voice.

Danny didn't answer and the woman walked down the stairs with ease. Thankfully, Danny's glasses were still on and in one piece, though cracked and broken. The woman turned the single light bulb on and then walked down to him. Danny tried to squirm away with the little energy he had, although she had been facing him, before he was able to move an inch. She smiled, and Danny had not recognized her at all. She was not the woman you would expect that kidnaps people. She was slender, really pretty and fashionable as well.

"Who…" coughed the CSI agent.

"I am Rose… My brother…you sent him to jail for his entire life and soon his death penalty," she breathed angrily.

"Your brother…" Danny thought.

"Don't you remember?" she asked softly. "He was in your brother's gang when we were younger. Remember Sonny Sassone? Now I am going to make you pay… You and your little girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? _thought Danny for a moment… His mind raced and his words were slurred. Rose lifted his chin and he looked back into her dark deep eyes. She smiled horribly and Danny's strength had faded. He knew that his arm was infected from being in the dirt and the pain was never subsiding. He clenched his teeth trying to bypass the pain, although it seemed like an impossible task at the moment.

"Girlfriend?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh yes, that Lindsay Monroe," she laughed.

"No!" Danny shouted out at once.

The woman kicked his face and Danny was instantly knocked out. As powerful as he was, he was truly fatigued and full of anguish and pain. A strand of long hair fell over Rose's face and she brushed it away as she kicked the CSI agent again. Danny fell onto his side and she wistfully looked at him. Soon enough, she left the basement room leaving Danny no way out… Only darkness lived on in his mind, as he tried desperately to wake up…

---

"Mac, we just received a new case," Stella said as she handed him the file.

The man looked at the file and saw the words 'missing persons' on the folder. Within a moment, he threw the file onto the desk and looked outside his window. Stella looked at him quizzically, but he did not turn over.

"We don't handle missing persons, Stella. Why did you accept this case?" asked Mac.

"It's not like I did. Someone from the persona told him that it was necessary to take on this case," Stella said.

Mac went back over to his desk and sighed. He lifted up the envelope and unsealed the seal. He looked inside and nearly fell back into his chair. There were incriminating notes inside the evidence folder as he looked through everything with a grave face. Stella, herself, did not know what the case was about, wondered about why Mac's face had changed color.

"What happened?" asked Stella.

"…" Mac replied… He was just too speechless.

"Mac?" she asked again.

"This…" he breathed.

His hands shook as he turned the photo around. Stella gasped at the photo. Danny's handsome face appeared and she only remembered him not coming in for work this afternoon. The night had come, and no one had given it a second thought. Stella looked closely at the description and the moment that he was reported missing. Her eyes swelled with tears, for her friend and colleague.

"Look at this…" Mac said suddenly.

_Dear CSI flunkies, _

_It is my great pleasure to write to you, although you should know that your friend, Mr. Daniel Messer is within my clutches. I do not fear death, as your precious Daniel does._

"And there was one thing left," Mac said softly. He took out the small flower inside that was a deep blood red rose. Stella looked at the note over and over again. Then her eyes fell onto the red rose and she studied it carefully. Mac continued to sift through the file and only to find one more picture. He showed it to Stella, and she put her hand over her mouth and could barely speak a word.

It was a photo of Danny lying in the dirt with his face to the ground. The deep red gashes in his arm and back were too horrible to become unnoticed. His knee seemed to be dislocated and his eyes were closed. The rope bindings on his wrists and ankles were causing him severe rope burns although there was nothing compared to his pain entirely… There was hardly any light to show any surroundings, although the only thing they were able to see was the dirt floor. Stella and Mac carefully studied the picture and still found nothing.

"Stella, we have to finish this case without anyone here noticing…" Mac whispered.

"What about Lindsay?" she asked.

"We can't include her on this case. She…has too much emotion for him. It could bring the case to a close by even killing Danny. We have to do this by ourselves," Mac said softly.

"Too late…" Stella said.

Mac look out of his glass door and saw Lindsay waiting right there. She had been standing there for quite some time first by seeing Mac pull out the picture of Danny. She was worried why he hadn't come to work today. She stepped into Mac's office as Stella tried to stuff all of the evidence and documents back into the folder. Lindsay was almost about to have tears fall out of her eyes as she saw Stella trying to hide the papers away from her.

"What was that?" asked the girl patiently.

"Nothing, just a case we got today," Mac said casually.

"Why was Danny's picture in that file?" she asked quietly.

"Danny's involved with this case," Stella said trying to avoid lying to her colleague.

"Let me see it," Lindsay said firmly.

Stella and Mac's eyes met although they looked down to their feet. They were biting their teeth not to tell the truth, but not to lie at the same time. Stella could see in Lindsay's eyes, that they were holding back tears and hurtful emotions. Although, she had the nerve and strength to hold them back… Stella put her hand around Lindsay and led her out of Mac's office. Lindsay followed Stella reluctantly and Stella sighed as she was away from the office.

"Lindsay…there is an important reason why we aren't allowing you on this case. Danny is a close friend of yours and that is why we can't allow you on this one," Stella said with a little comforting note.

"So…" Lindsay said softly. "What is the case?"

"A case that Mac was investigating with Danny a while ago... It involved Danny's gang he was in when everyone was younger. Except, by killing another man, we were forced to put them behind bars and one of them has a dangerous sister. She is channeling her brother's spirit and wants revenge. She took it out on Danny, and wants an exchange…"

"Danny is…held hostage?" gasped the girl.

Stella held out the photo with Danny lying in the dirt. Her eyes were full of tears while seeing him in such pain and anguish. She looked at his face carefully and noticed his glasses were broken and his face was smeared with dirt and ground. She handed the photo back to Stella as she could not take anymore…

"Can we just…do the exchange then?" Lindsay asked in fear.

"No… It just isn't a simple trade…" Stella said softly. "You see why you can't have this case, right?"

Lindsay wiped away her tears and stood firmly. She brushed off her hair to aside with all of her worries, doubts, and concerns. She couldn't understand much of the situation, although she knew that she would regret it all her life if she didn't take this case. She clenched her hands with fury and her eyes burned with fire.

"I'm going to take this case whether you like it or not," she said suddenly.

Lindsay left grabbing her bag and leaving out of the door while Mac walked outside to see Stella. Stella's face was grave, and so was Mac's. He came back out with the letter and handed it to Stella. Her eyes could not read anymore, but she looked anyway…

"There was more…"

_P.S: There is something else I need as well. To make my revenge complete, give me Ms. Lindsay Monroe, and I will release Danny. Otherwise, I will set kill him with an explosive. You won't be able to find it, nor will you be able to track me…Good luck._

"It was a good thing you didn't tell Lindsay about this, or she would have went with this woman anyway she could have…" Mac said with a heavy heart.

---

Danny groaned as he tried to look up. The light was still on and his hands were still useless. His shirt was in shreds and he couldn't even remember why. He only remembered Rose talking about Lindsay… Then it hit him… Rose was using him to get to Lindsay… Danny tried as hard as he could to break the bindings that held him down, although he didn't prevail. Within his sheer will power, he was still unable to break them.

_ Lindsay…_

"No! Stop!" he shouted. "Don't hurt her!"

_No one can hear you. If Lindsay falls into her trap, I'll never forgive myself._

Danny was left crying for himself and the girl he had always cared about into the darkest of night. The pain that he was feeling all over his body was nothing, compared to losing the one's he loved…

**Author's Note:** Ah, my first full length CSI fic. Hope you enjoyed it, because unimaginable things will happen from here on out. I just seem to think that Danny is the awesomest character ever, and Lindsay will soon be as well, for there are no couples as cool as them in any of the CSI shows!! See you next chapter! Annnd REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Gates of Betrayal

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York

Chapter 2: Gates of Betrayal

"So what do we do? If Danny is the leverage and Lindsay is the trade…what can we do?" asked Stella.  
"I don't see how we can avoid telling Lindsay about this part," sighed Mac.

The CSI agent sat down heavily into his seat. He buried his head within his arms and faced the hard wooden desk in front of him. Stella looked at him with the kindest face, yet the saddest one ever. She felt the sorrow and regret within each word he spoke and every breath he took, felt like the horrible effects of a devastating tornado. Stella walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Danny and Mac had been great friends and worked on many cases together. The very feeling that Danny was in someone else's clutches saddened the great man. He looked up at Stella feeling her hand on his shoulder. Her face showed him comfort and trust.

"We will save him, Danny is strong. You know that," Stella said with a comforting voice.

"I hope you're right Stella. I don't want Danny to be the same as Aiden," he breathed.

"He won't, and we're better prepared…"

"Thanks, Stella. Now, we just have to find Lindsay."

---

Lindsay was sitting in her desk looking at the case she was assigned. Something didn't taste right anymore. She ate some Thai food like she had with Danny, except now, nothing tasted right. Every bite was filled with sorrow and distraught. She was stressed and there was no way that she could put this behind her. As a result, she threw away her next case and began looking through the Danny's files. Her eyes glistened as she looked at the file 'Memories.'

"Danny…" she breathed sadly.

She flipped through the pages and most of them were his childhood. Somehow, he had gotten pictures of him and his rough life. He was all alone reading books most of the time and his face never smiled. Then came the day that he had lost everything. There were so many police cameras that had caught his every move. Lindsay didn't know why he had the horrible intent of printing them out, although she realized something. It didn't matter how rough your childhood was, and it couldn't be forgotten.

"I'm just…so sorry," she cried into the book.

Never realizing Danny's past, her tears fell into the book. Lindsay fell through the pages and finally found the recent ones. She gasped as she looked at his smiling face for the first time. He had been doing cases with Stella, Mac, Flack, and…Aiden. Lindsay was here when Aiden was killed, and felt deep sympathy, for she rarely saw Danny without a note of regret in his voice and within his tone.

She flipped the pages and soon, her eyes fell upon the photos with only him and…her. Lindsay clamped her hands on her mouth in astonishment seeing the many moments that they had shared together. She couldn't believe how many photos they had together. Lindsay paused looking through everyone, and revisiting all her memories with this handsome man.

"Lindsay?"

A sudden voice came out of nowhere and the girl was surprised. She had almost dropped the book and then looked at the woman standing by the door. Stella looked at her with a laugh and then strayed up to the young girl. Lindsay quickly hid the book beneath papers and messily ordered it. Stella looked at the seat before her with Lindsay's next case within it. Apparently, the girl had refused any cases until Danny returned. Stella picked it up and looked at it…

"Sorry, Stella…" Lindsay said sheepishly.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong," Stella said somewhat absentmindedly.

"And…I'm-" started the young girl slowly.

"Refusing your next case, right?" finished Stella.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do that, but I just can't live with myself like this…"

"Surprisingly, you somewhat sound like Aiden," Stella said happily.

Lindsay then looked at the ground and did now know what to think. Her world had turned upside down since Danny was missing. She couldn't understand how horrible it was away from him. His warm smile, his beautiful laugh, and fun character. Knowing that his life was in danger, she couldn't help but feel very scared for him.

"I'm taking Danny's case okay?" Lindsay said clearly after the long strained silence.

"Lindsay, there is something you need to know about this case… The trade, it isn't for her brother, but for someone else…" Stella said slowly.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"You're not going to agree to this… I'm sorry Lindsay."

"Tell me, Stella. I won't find it as bad as you are thinking," the girl replied reassuringly.

"Rose is asking for one person in exchange. Lindsay, that person is you."

---

Danny opened his eyes again once more. It had seemed like days since he spoke to Rose about Lindsay. He felt a bruise on his face, for she had kicked him. He coughed a small pool of blood out onto the ground and tried to move his hands away again. He used most of his strength and still hadn't received anything. Finally, he tried to fold his dislocated leg and the one with the horrible red gash under his hands and so he would have his hands in front of him.

"Ow…" he said softly trying to suppress his horrible pain while he did it.

The ropes had tightened against his skin, although finally, through horrible pain, he was able to bring his hands in front of him. Although, it wasn't much more help than before. He rested deeply, and breathed hardly. He knew now how horrible it was to be put through a situation like this. He had always been the CSI agent and never the victim. He leaned against the wall and tried to scan the area with his scattered vision within his cracked glasses.

"Someone…" he breathed.

**Danny's POV:**

I knew that it was hard being a CSI agent, and yet I wanted the job anyway. I had never really realized how horrible it is to be put in this situation. I cannot believe how horrible I was to family and friends of the victim. Although, should I feel bad for those who have to suffer without my existence? Or there is a simpler explanation… No one is going to miss me. I had made some friends in the past year or so within the Crime Labs, but… that's all they were. CSI agents.

I breathed through the darkest of night, not even knowing where I was. I can see the blood of the giant cut in my arm. Although, I need to stop the blood from flowing. If not dying from infection, I'd die from blood loss. Wait…

I should be begging for death. I feel pain all over my body and no one will miss me. No one. Not even Montana, who I have admired for so long. Although I don't think she will destroy her career and life just to save me. No one is that stupid. I breathe harshly and cough every time I do. I know that I don't have long to live… But if there was one last request I could have…just let me see that beautiful smiling face that belongs to Lindsay…

My CSI team…I want to see them too.

**Out of POV**

The bulb had gone out and Danny was left being cast into the utter darkness without any ray of hope.

---

"Me?" Lindsay repeated.

"Yes," Stella said grimly. "I really don't want this, Lindsay. This doesn't feel right. I don't think that her true intentions are to release Danny."

"Why does she want me?" asked the young CSI agent.

"I don't know…" Stella said softly.

Mac entered the room with Flack and sat down on the nearby chairs. Stella pulled out a video tape and placed it into the VCR. Stella sat down and so did Lindsay. Soon enough, the tape was recognized and then started to play. Lindsay, Stella, Mac, and Flack all braced themselves to seeing a horrible ordeal before them.

"This is the tape from Rose…" said Mac.

The tape was in focus and began to play. Danny had left the bar a little drunk, although was conscious enough to drive and walk home. A girl approached him with a desperate pleading look in her eyes and face. Danny could barely see in the casting darkness and then followed the girl for she was crying and wailing.

"My brother! He's not breathing!" she shouted.

"What? Where?" asked Danny.

Being the extremely good and helpful CSI agent that he was, he quickly dashed off to the girl's car. Within a moment, the girl shoved him inside, not giving him any time to react. Lindsay could almost feel the tears coming out of her eyes again. Stella, Flack, and Mac had stayed strong, although inside their minds, they were hurting all over. Danny got fallen into the car and out of the backseat, a dark gloved person held a white cloth around his mouth. Their young CSI colleague fought with all he had, and tried to resist. The CSI investigators could almost feel Danny's struggling and horrible fights. Still, he was overpowered and sleep overtook him.

The tape went blank for a little while, until a woman started to speak again.

"Hello, CSI investigators. If I wasn't mistaken, that was Mr. Messer there," she said poisonously. "Still, I die with satisfaction, however this will end. Even if I fail, my purpose is done. Although, there is something you don't have in your power… and I can do anything to him…"

Rose walked down the dimly lit stairs and there was lying Danny. He was moaning and groaning in pain, with his eyes still closed. Rose walked into the grounds and the camera focused in clearly. She stood next to the CSI colleague with a horrible look in her eyes.

"What is she going to do?" asked Lindsay.

"I…don't know…" Flack answered.

The attractive woman stood in the light and then bent down and placed threw Danny onto this stomach. The screen turned red as she dislocated his knee. Lindsay screamed silently in fear seeing the limp leg from her colleague. Danny screamed in pain, being somewhat conscious when she had done it. His yells of torment filled the night air and soon, the tape ended there. The black and white screen came on, and the tape was over.

"Danny…" Stella said softly.

"And judging by the picture she sent us, she hadn't stopped there…" Mac said grimly.

"We need to investigate this now," Flack said firmly.

"Flack and Stella, you study everything you can see from the videotape. Anything would be helpful at this point. But Lindsay…you have to come with me," Mac said steadily.

"What?" she asked.

"You are being used as the trade. We need to discuss what is going to happen. You only have a full 24 hours until…it happens."

Lindsay obediently followed Mac into his office. Stella replayed the tape over, and Lindsay could not bear to look over her shoulder and see his moaning pain. She hurriedly caught up to the leader of the department and closely followed him into his office. Mac sat down on his chair and the guards came guarding it.

"What's all this about?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm going to be frank about this… I know you love him, and I know that you will do anything that you can to make sure he's okay," Mac said firmly.

"What?! Are you crazy? I don't love-"

"And," interjected Mac. "I just can't allow that to happen, so you won't leave this building tomorrow evening, where you will go to the designated place that Rose is planning to meet you. Even though, they said not to bring the police, there isn't anything within my power to stop them…"

"But if the police will come then…she'll kill him!" Lindsay shouted.

"Please keep your voice down. We have to try to do this, because we still need you back here doing cases, Lindsay," Mac laughed slightly. "We can't just_ not_ have you return… or Rose will ask for more things and that will be worse. The police are going to be there, whether I like it or not, and I can't stop that. Sorry."

Lindsay thought about everything that Mac had just said and gulped. She felt her whole life flashing before her eyes and then nodded. She understood why Mac had done what he had done, although she knew that something was going to happen that wouldn't be planned. Her premonitions were never wrong, although they were not detailed.

"Okay, I will instruct you on what to do…" Mac started.

Mac brought out a map of the area that they were supposed to be meeting. Lindsay bent down and so did Mac. They began to discuss what would exactly happen and how to adapt to the situation. Lindsay nodded, for she had to memorize the plan quickly and rehearse it soon. Nothing could go wrong. No mistakes were allowed. Danny's life was on the line and within the darkness. She knew his life would depend on her and her alone…

_I won't fail you…Hold on Danny._

**Author's Note:** Yep, things just get more interesting from there. Don't worry…oh no, I should not spoil the next chapter for you! I hope to see you next chapter where the plot thickens and new problems arise for both Lindsay and Danny! THE DRILL! REVIEW!!


	3. The Air Before the Storm

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York

Chapter 3: The Air before a Storm

**Lindsay's POV:**

I haven't had much sleep in the next few hours, even though I was instructed to do so. My eyes are closed… But I'm not sleeping, there isn't anything good to dream about and all that wait in my memories are nightmares. I tossed and turned, my hair mussed up, and my blood shot eyes are trying to see through this darkness. I looked over it again and again… This only had to be a dream. Danny would come back the next morning and tell call me 'Montana.' I can't wait until I can hear his sweet voice again… Even his smile would bring me my happiness.

"Is she sleeping, yet?" asked Mac.

"I think so…" Stella said softly. "Mac, she's not allowed to leave the area?"

"Unless she is escorted by guards. Anyway, I'm going to send her on investigation in a few hours. I can tell that it just hurts to do nothing, while there could be something done. Except…let's give her a few hours to rest. I'm sure she needs them."

They left, and I could hear their footsteps shuffling out of the area. I was left alone again, as I was before. This solitude…it is different from the regular times I feel this. But then…there was always Messer. During the holidays, he always showed me around town and during breaks, he actually took the time to help me fit in. From Montana, it is pretty awkward while everyone here is from New York. I owe a lot of things in my career for him.

I really hope he's all right…

**Out of POV**

"Lindsay? You awake?"

The girl had actually fallen asleep from fatigue and exhaustion. Lindsay opened her eyes groggily and looked at the clock. She only had a few hours of sleep and now it was seven in the morning. She got up off the couch and rubbed her eyes. The morning rays had gone through the windows and it seemed to be a bright morning. Sadly, Lindsay took her coat off the rack and walked out to where Stella was waiting.

"We're going to interrogate Rose's brother, okay?" Stella asked.

"Okay," Lindsay answered softly.

The two female detectives walked over to the interrogation room. Lindsay herself was quite nervous and Stella took out her set of keys. Lindsay waited taking a few deep breaths until Stella looked up at her. Stella could tell that she was really nervous and scared at the same time. Stella then patted Lindsay's back a few times.

"Lindsay, it will be all right, okay? We aren't sure what her motives are, but they don't include killing Danny. Relax."

"Okay, sorry Stella. I'm just really out of it right now…"

Stella smiled warmly and opened the door. Lindsay peered inside and saw one of Danny's gang members inside. He was chained to the desk and unable to move with guards monitoring every door and window. Lindsay and Stella both walked inside and the boy chained to the table laughed softly to himself. He began to grow into fits of laughter as Stella and Lindsay were standing in front of him.

"What's so funny?" asked Stella.

"You'll never be able to find sis, or even control her," he laughed.

"Here's the thing. Either you tell us where she's hiding, or we make you," Lindsay said dangerously.

Stella had never seen Lindsay act so unpredictable before. Her hands were clenched and shaking while she leaned into him staring him in the eye. Lindsay grabbed the collar of his shirt and held his face close to hers. The boy just laughed some more and did not answer her. Stella quickly grabbed Lindsay off the table, as she was about to kill him. Lindsay reluctantly released her grip off the man's jacket and slowly backed off.

"You're never going to see Danny alive again," he said with a laugh.

"You'd better tell us where he is," Lindsay said angrily.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. And because I don't know, I can't tell you."

"There's one thing you must know," warned Stella. "Once this is over, and without you telling us anything, you're time will triple and your sister will be there with you."

"Well, too bad for you, because we have nothing to lose…"

Lindsay gasped and so did Stella. For some reason, this had always amazed even the greatest minds. Those who were most powerful and the most dangerous were those who had nothing to live for and nothing to lose. Lindsay gathered her strength and remembered all that Danny had ever taught her. It was not to fall into the criminal's minds. The browned haired girl then leaned into Sonny Sassone's face and looked deeply into him. She knew that he was speaking the truth. His sister…they wouldn't stop at anything. They were from the Tanglewood gang.

"Nothing to lose, eh?" Lindsay said dangerously.

"That's right, Monroe. Nothing," Sonny laughed. "Danny told me all about you. Quiet girl…from big hick-ass country of Montana. You should know better than to mess with New York's toughest gang. But nothing a girl who is tryin' to find her way home. Yo, go book the next flight back to your slow movin' state, cuz here in New York, you'll never survive."

These words had infuriated Lindsay. Anger brewed within her eyes and then she lunged out at him. Sonny laughed as she hit him across the face. The blow was so powerful and forceful, that Sonny coughed out some blood. Lindsay did not want to stop there and destroy the man who insulted her home and the man that had caused Danny so much suffering. It was him. There was nothing more. She wanted to destroy him, like she destroyed her morning toast. Flack ran out of the room and held Lindsay back by her arms. He had a hard time doing so, but tried to save her…

"Lindsay, calm down. We'll get these guys, k'?" Flack said reassuringly. "I promise."

"Lindsay…" Stella whispered. "Meet me outside."

Flack allowed his hands to fall from Lindsay and the girl quietly allowed her hands to follow and gave Sonny a disgusted look. She then stalked outside and Flack sighed. Stella followed quietly after, knowing the pain and confusion within her mind. She was desperate, as they all were, but not as powerful as this.

"Lindsay!" Stella shouted.

"What?" she replied coldly.

"What just happened there?" Stella asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Lindsay said in a hurried voice. "I don't know what came over me, but I just can't take this anymore. I'm sorry, Stella."

Lindsay sat down on a nearby chair with her head in her hands. She began to cry slightly leaving a tear on the ground. Stella followed closely and sat right next to her, patting her back. Lindsay didn't know what to do anymore. She was just so angry and stressed which was not a good approach in interrogation.

"Lindsay, it's okay, it's okay. We'll find him, and I promise that we won't process his body," Stella said encouragingly.

"Hey, Lindsay, it's almost time. Let's get going," a voice suddenly said.

Lindsay looked up and saw Mac standing before her. She wiped away her tears and stood up. Stella did so as well, showing her that she would always be there. Suddenly, Flack walked out of the interrogation room with a paper. Lindsay turned around and looked inside the room with Sonny Sassone and his pained face. Lindsay wondered what Flack had done that she couldn't do. Finally, Mac cleared his voice and saw Hawkes come up. The entire team besides Danny was before him and they were not going to let him down.

"Okay team, the switch begins in about an hour. We need to stick to the plan. A slight mishap and it could cost us a human life. A life that we have all worked with for many years, a life who has been there serving one of the proudest cities of America, and a life that we all consider to be a close friend, despite all the fights, the arguments, and everything. This is Danny we're talking about," Mac said profoundly.

"We are the crime scene investigators of New York city," Stella added quietly.

"That is why, we will not spare a chance in allowing Danny's life to die. He was the first to defy his destiny of the Tanglewood gang, and he wouldn't be the last. He was always setting an example for everyone else. I won't allow what happened before…to happen again. It was painful to lose Aiden. I don't want to lose another member of my team. Take that to heart!" Mac said finally.

---

"Hey, wake up," a voice said.

Danny's eyes were slowly opening and he remembered the horrible pain that he was in. He could barely see out of his own glasses and he wanted everything to end. There was a hard kick that pained him in the side and he looked at the girl before him. It was her. The girl that he had seen as a kid, and the girl that was torturing him now. Danny didn't want to wake up and then closed his eyes again. In an annoyed tone, she cut his leg bindings, and brought him up to his feet. Danny stared at her coldly, and then she made him walk.

"We're going for an exchange now. You know the rules, no calling out, and no running. I'll make sure of that," she said poisonously.

The boy did not respond as she led him towards the nearby car and strapped him into the seat. Rose then went in the car and drove out of the driveway. There she spotted two people close to their height and smiled. She had missed the old girl that she used to be. Sexy. Smart. Athletic. Definitely, boy-crazy. Then she brought out her hand gun and pointed it at Messer. The CSI agent then bit his lip, knowing of the thousands of possibilities that she could do with that weapon. He closed his eyes tightly heard the gun click. He waited…

"I'm not going to shoot you, Messer," she said disbelievingly. "I can't believe you are so weak."

"What…what do you mean?" he asked painfully.

"Watch this…" she said with a stone voice.

Messer watched out of the front window as she fired out of her side window. The bullets had gone through slow motion, and Danny saw every little movement of them. She shot two bullets out and they had both hit the targets. The couple that she was talking about was then gunned down and fell onto the ground in a pool of blood. Danny watched as how heartless she could be. It was truly gruesome and saddening. He clenched his face in hope that this would not haunt his memories forever.

"Total control," she said smoothly. "Hey!" she shouted out to two Tanglewood boys. "Get those two in the back and seal up their wounds. I don't need a blood trail to throw off the CSI."

"Yes ma'am," they said not misreading any of her words.

"How…" Danny began. "how do you tell them to do that…you're just a girl. The Tanglewood boys never listen to girls…"

"When you have connections like I do, you'll know that control is something you're born with. Sonny and I always have the knack of leadership. But wait Messer, didn't you want to become a Tanglewood? I could see it in your eyes, but I'd rather not."

"Let me die, or shut up, because I don't wanna hear anymore o' this crap anymore," Danny said angrily.

The girl looked at him harshly then hit his head with the butt of her gun. The two dead people were let in the back of the car and the girl drove away. Danny knew that deep inside, Rose had a huge crush on him since they were kids. She'd always keep to herself and never mess with the gang, but she always seemed to like him. Danny didn't look back at her after she had sided with the Tanglewood boys and called him weak…but he couldn't blame her as well. He only was caught in the drift of darkness unconscious within his own mind.

"This is going to be the most interesting day of my life… Seeing Danny Messer's girlfriend cry over his dead body…" the woman cackled menacingly.

---

The SWAT team had hid behind every corner and every truck there was in sight. They were near the harbor and behind them was the majestic Brooklyn bridge. The waters shone brightly and any New Yorker would take this as a night to remember, although a certain girl from Montana was pacing back and forth with a mini microphone with her. The rest of the CSI team hid within a commercial truck that was parked nearby.

"Good luck, Lindsay," Stella said.

"I hope this works out…" she said nervously.

"Lindsay, look in front of you," Mac said focusing on the mission at hand.

"Right…" Lindsay said softly.

The girl walked up to the truck slowly although it was parked a bit farther away. Stella magnified the car a bit and could not distinguish if it was Danny. His face was bruised up and he looked badly beaten. The girl beside him was wide eyed. Stella magnified it a bit more and saw that the truck and everything was drenched. Mac enlarged it a bit more and immediately knew what that horrible liquid was. It was gasoline… Stella looked under the car and saw a bomb…

"Lindsay! Be careful! There is a bomb underneath the car and the people inside are drenched in gasoline!" Stella shouted.

"What?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Lindsay Monroe…" Rose said with a dangerous voice. "Do you really want to see Daniel Messer again?"

**Author's Note:** Another chapter in! Yes, I really am beginning to love this story. I hope that everyone else does as well. If everyone really likes me as an author, I'll really continue writing, because I really enjoy it and especially DL stories. Please review!

Something scary will happen next chapter O.o


	4. I Believe in Your Promise

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York

Chapter 4: I Believe in your Promise

Lindsay's cell phone rang and she quickly fumbled it out of her pocket. She opened it, and it was her speed dial number…Danny's cell phone. The brown haired girl then brought it up close to her ear. Her voice was quivering and she slowly listened to what was happening in the cell phone. Rose's voice was threatening and frightening, although Lindsay found the courage to be strong…

"Hello, is this Lindsay?" she asked.

"Let me speak to Danny," Lindsay said firmly.

"So is that you, I can't tell if it's an undercover or not," Rose said.

"Yes it's me, now let me speak to Danny!" Lindsay shouted.

"Fine, 1 minute."

Rose turned over to her captive and looked harshly into his eyes. Lindsay paused waiting for the sound of Danny's voice although there was an immense static before a definite voice was heard. It was moaning and it was saddening. Lindsay felt depressed even hearing his voice again. She didn't want this to happen. She only wanted it to stop. Although time was not with her, and she spoke…

"Danny?" she asked quivering.

"Lindsay…" the voice moaned. It was unmistakably Danny's. "Get me outta here…"

"Danny, stay calm, I'll get you, it's going to be okay!" Lindsay shouted in denial.

"No, Lindsay…It isn't what it seems…" Danny said with a shaking voice. "It's not what it seems…get out of here, NOW!"

"What? No! Danny! I can't leave you here!" she shouted through the phone.

"No, please listen to me. I'm not he-" he started.

The girl listened into her phone and heard a sickening sound. Danny was being hit, and then the phone line was dead. Lindsay closed her cell phone and then walked towards the car. She was determined to find out what had happened, and she did not care about what would happen to herself. Nothing had ever hit her like cold drenching water this badly…and she just wanted the nightmare to end!

"Lindsay wait!" shouted Stella. "You can't go near the car! If Rose presses the ignition for the bomb, then everything will go in flames!"

"I don't care!" Lindsay shouted.

"The SWAT team will go in despite whatever we say, and when that cover is blown then we'll all get killed. Lindsay! Think this over rationally, okay?" Mac said ordering voice with a hint of anger.

The brown haired girl then grew suddenly very angry. She threw off her microphones, hearing voices inside it yelling. Tears rushed out of her eyes as she wiped them away. She then walked closer to the truck although she saw something rustling in the bushes. The SWAT team. Lindsay then started to run towards it. Lindsay turned back and saw Mac, Stella, and Flack all running out of the car. As fast as their legs could carry them, they were desperate to catch up to Lindsay. Mac hurried, for he had known that nothing had gone according to the plan. He wanted Lindsay desperately to be alive.

"Stop!" Lindsay shouted.

The SWAT team surrounded the truck from a far enough distance aiming their weapons at the vehicle. The people in the car did not seem to move and finally, Lindsay's cell phone rang again. She hurried and picked it up hoping it would be some ray of hope.

"You are such a bitch, Lindsay."

"No!!" the girl from Montana screamed.

Within a moment, the car bust into flames. The fiery red and orange flames were encircling in the car and nothing inside was going to survive. The SWAT team could not get near it, for it was about to blow. Once the fire had hit the gas, the damage would be catastrophic. Lindsay kept running hoping she could save Danny in time, although something held her back. She fought and she fought but there was no way she escaped the rough marine arms of Mac Taylor.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Calm down! We can't do anything anymore. If you run in there, you'll die too!" he shouted.

"I don't care!" Lindsay shouted through tears.

She struggled, writhed, and twisted to get away from Mac's strong hands. Finally, Mac lost his grip and she ran forward. Although the impossible happened. The fire had reached the gas tank and the car blew up. Dangerous fumes had clouded the majestic sky and the ashes were flying everywhere. Pieces of metal flew everywhere. Lindsay was thrown back onto the ground from the shockwaves and hit her head on the rough asphalt. Her head began to bleed and her eyes began to water again…

"Get a medic!" shouted Mac.

"On it!" shouted Flack.

"Extinguish that fire! There is evidence in there!" Stella shouted.

"Stell…" Mac said sadly. "That was Danny in there…with Rose. Even if we find out how she did everything and why, it doesn't bring back our colleague, and neither does it bring back Rose for justice…"

Mac then bent down and started to compress Lindsay's wound, hoping she would recover. Stella looked down at her and saw the tears streaming out of her face. It pained her for every step she took. Flack hurried with the paramedics, and they immediately lifted the girl onto a stretcher. Mac then climbed into the ambulance as well, determined to stay with Lindsay and help her through this…

---

**Lindsay's POV:**

I tried to stay awake in the ambulance as Mac instructed me to do so, although I was in shock. I couldn't even feel myself anymore. I witnessed my best friend's death and what's worse… I wasn't able to tell him that…I love him. The paramedic is applying something to my forehead that is supposed to help it, although all I feel is pain. Nothing seems right anymore. Danny died because of me… how could I be so selfish?

I remember times he always made fun of me and laughed with me. I always turned him down on dates and lunches. He must have been really hurt, because now, I can relate to his pain. Although he kept trying…unlike me. I always give up. And this time…it's too late. It's really late. But…

"Hang in there Lindsay…You can hear my voice right?" Mac asked.

I only nodded and heard the sirens shriek once more. Mac clenched my hand tightly and I couldn't even understand why. Although, my heart knew why. Mac had lost so many members of his CSI team, and he wasn't going to allow me to be the next. Aiden…Danny… Flack almost died… I'm almost dead. I knew it must have been horrible with that emotion bottled up within oneself… Mac is so brave…

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"She's fading!" shouted a paramedic.

"Stay with me Lindsay! Stay with me! C'mon!" he shouted at me.

The drench of cold wet sleep went all over my body. It didn't feel natural nor did it feel right. I wanted to stay with Mac…but another part of me wanted to see Danny. So badly…The way he smiled at me…I miss that. Although Danny would probably go to heaven, seeing as he always helped me through the years and I would not… I always refused him. Either way, I'll never be able to see him.

"C'mon Lindsay!"

**Out of POV**

---

The girl woke up in the hospital part of the crime lab. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her team was surrounding her with a relieved look on their faces. Flack and Stella then sat down and had their heads in their hands. Their eyes faced the ground and Mac walked in. Hawkes remained standing and handed Lindsay a folder. The girl took it without protesting and felt the wound on her forehead…

"What's this?" she asked.

"The car…or at least…what was left of it…" Flack added.

"What about…" Lindsay started.

"The victims inside was comparable to Danny's height, weight, and posture. The same goes for the woman in the car as well. It seems that it was…Rose and Danny inside the car…" Hawkes reported.

Lindsay held her head high, trying to let the tears not fall out of her eyes. She looked on the table and saw a wide range of flower arrangements and cards. Everyone left with a sad face out of the glass doors. Stella remained behind seeing Lindsay in such a distraught state. Mac left with a stern face but depressed, nonetheless. Flack, who was Danny's good friend, could not even bear to be mentioning his name.

"I'm so sorry, Lindsay…" Stella said sympathetically. "I really am…"

Lindsay just nodded and Stella walked out of the doors with a concerned look on her face. Lindsay just wanted to be alone… Danny was gone…and he wasn't coming back. Her mind raced with dubious thoughts. Her brown curls fell in front of her face and she couldn't stand thinking about this entire ordeal anymore. She wanted to take her mind off things… The cards and flowers lay nearby and she began to read them.

_Lindsay…don't give up. We love you and we're sorry about your friend._

_-Family_

_I really know what you're going through, Lindsay…Stay strong…_

_-Flack_

_I hope you feel better soon… What you feel is similar to what Danny felt as Aiden died…_

_-Hawkes_

_As CSI agents, we should not give into emotions as normal people do. Although, I know you aren't a New Yorker and I know that you have loved our lab and the people in it. Danny's memories and teachings will go through you._

_-Mac_

_There is no choice that we have here… It's hard and it's horrible, although we must stay strong and fight in Danny's name. We're all here for you._

_-Stella._

Lindsay smiled as she read these cards. She was really loved, even though she wasn't a New Yorker. Finally…she looked at the vase of roses and looked at the card inside. She read it and her face turned grave. Her hands turned cold and she quickly tiptoed out of her bed dressing quickly. Lindsay ran outside without consent from the other CSI agents. She left…without a trace and into the night.

**Author's Note: **DL is like the best ever! I absolutely the best pairing ever. Hope you want to go to the next chapter and please review!


	5. Path of Light and Dark

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do now own CSI: New York

Chapter 5: Path of Light and Dark

Danny was faced down breathing into the dirt below him. His glasses were missing, although his vision hadn't changed. It was already unsteady and blurred. He tried to remember what had happened to him. His memories were scattered and he felt the immense pain flowing through his body. He sat up against the wall and looked before him… Again, he was some basement with nails holding down doors. Danny sighed deeply and tried to look at the horrible wounds all over his body.

"I'm not stopping until I get what I what, Danny," Rose said finally.

"Then you might as well kill me now, 'cuz Lindsay ain't comin' to a corpse."

The girl then kick him across his face, and Danny spat a horrible red liquid onto the ground. She stalked up the stairs and slammed the door. A click was heard, and Danny knew that it was locked. He was barely aware of his surroundings anymore. Danny knew that his body would not last too long anymore… He was an inch away from death…and how death had welcomed him so…

It will be over soon… 

**Danny's POV:**

I always thought about stupid things… My family is almost torn and there was nothing left for me in New York. I kept telling myself that I should have left… New York had nothing more to offer but pain and suffering. I was right…but still, I stayed back for Montana. I don't know why, but she was different from any other girl I have met before… Different from Aiden and also from Stella.

Lindsay Monroe… 

Thinking that I could hear that name again…I truly am foolish. I had let her down so much. She deserved so much more than me, and yet, I still had no chance to tell her that I love her. I wouldn't feel complete just dying here without that closure. My heart hurts… It hurts horribly and I want the pain to stop…just to stop, but now there is no closure to this.

And I'm just….so sorry.

**Flashback**

Danny was parked in a car with Rose on the bridge viewing them from above. Danny felt the cell phone being taken away from him and the woman had punched him in the stomach. His whole body was aching in pain and he only wanted to tell Lindsay that he had loved her. Rose smiled as she saw Danny trying to recover from the wounds inflicted upon him. He was strong… stronger that even…her own brother.

"Lindsay is walking over to the truck…Damn…" Danny muttered.

"Keep watching Messer…"

With the press of a button, the car was soon engulfed in angry flames. The car metal went everywhere hitting Lindsay on the forehead. Danny then tried to get out of the car, although Rose had locked the doors. He was helpless…he could watch as the girl he loved dying in a pool of blood. Tears formed in his eyes and he could barely hold them in… Not Lindsay… She was in this because of him… Now he would have to set things right…

---

"Hawkes, what do you have?" Stella asked.

"Definitely Danny's glasses on the vic here…" he said absentmindedly. "The only problem is…."

Hawkes and Stella turned and saw Mac and Flack walking from the interrogation room with a file of papers. The badly burned vic was on the table barely holding together. One had matched Danny's profile exactly, although the face was too black and singed to make a determinate answer. The CSI team crowded around Sid and Hawkes looking at the victim before their eyes.

"There is a bullet wound in this victim. I didn't remember hearing a gunshot and nor was there a gun in the car, and this suggests that he had died about an hour before Lindsay was talking to him," Hawkes reported.

"What?" Stella asked. "That means-"

"Danny is still alive somewhere!" Flack shouted.

"The voice Lindsay was talking to was definitely Danny right?" Mac asked.

"100 percent," Stella said firmly. "Lab confirms the voice. That was Danny."

"But that also means-" Hawkes started.

"Rose is still there too… These two people were just used as decoys and now…" Mac started.

His face went pale and he ran out of the room. The rest of the team followed closely by when they finally reached Lindsay's hospital room. She was missing. Stella clasped her hands on her mouth seeing a broken vase with roses in it and the cards opened and scattered. It wasn't a sign of a struggle, but a sign that Lindsay was in a rush. Stella went and picked up the blood red rose holding it up to the bright light…

"Definitely hers…"

The entire team filed back into the waiting room thinking of a plan. Danny was gone and now is Lindsay. Two CSIs were missing and there were no answers this time. Stella and Mac paced back and forth while the feeling of dread entered everyone's minds. The dark cloud had not lifted above the New York crime lab and was pressing down onto them as heavy as hail. Nothing was done…

"Flack?" Stella asked.

"I got a possible address from Sonny. It's the abandoned mansion they lived in as kids. Mind you, I had to do a lot of torture techniques, so it is worth the while to just check out the place," Flack said handing them the file.

"On it."

---

"Okay, stop here," Lindsay called out.

The girl then left the taxi and looked to the abandoned house. The windows were cracked and the walls were screaming in pain from lack of attention. The paint was chipped and dying, and the door squeaked as she pulled it open. It was eternal darkness inside… Lindsay thought about how dangerous this could become. Guilt and fear was taking over, although her heart grew strong and was determined to save Danny.

"Danny!" she shouted.

The echo was her only response and she walked around in the old building noticing nothing in particular. The house was unstable and bits of rubble had fallen onto Lindsay's head. She brushed them off her hair and walked farther into the darkness. Her hands began to grow cold and she shaky. She dropped the card that she was given earlier from the vases of roses and was covered with dust…

_Lindsay…_ it read….

_You messed up last time. I'm giving you one more chance to save Daniel Messer. You will come alone to the Sassone estate. The abandoned one by the creek. Be there by the next morning or he'll never see daylight again._

"Danny!" she shouted again.

The girl felt her way around and touched a handrail. She walked down the stairs in the pitch black darkness. Lindsay came across a door… It was locked and it was new. She then tried opening the handle although there was nothing except clicking noises filling the silent night air that was shrouded around her.

Lindsay then pushed against the door. It still would not budge and there was no key nearby. The girl from Montana then ran into the door hoping to break it down. Fortunately, it had worked and the wooden barrier had fallen. She ran down the stairs trying to see something… maybe Danny was here somewhere. She scanned the area until she saw something slumped against the wall. She ran over to him hoping that he would be Danny. Tears spilled out of her eyes seeing blood all around him, surrounding him in a dark pool.

"Danny!" she shouted.

"L-Lindsay?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's me!" she shouted sincerely.

The girl then ran up to him and kneeled right before him. She cried onto him and Danny could feel her within his arms. She felt his wrists and felt harsh red rope burns. His eyes were still closed and he had not seen her face yet. She wiped his face and put her hands on his cheeks. They were cold…like everything in his body. She started to cry even more onto his shoulder and tried to help him up.

"This is a dream, isn't it Montana?" Danny asked.

"No…" she cried. "No dream. It's for real. I'm really here."

Lindsay saw the infected cut on his arm and knew that he needed medical attention quickly. There were bruises all over his body and he was screaming in the inside. Lindsay could not bear to see him in such a state. Her tears fell onto his cut… Fortunately, Lindsay knew that her salt water tears would be able to stop further infection and clean the wound. His dislocated knee… Lindsay could not bear to process his body… It wouldn't be possible, although she knew that he was on the verge of dying.

"Forget it Montana…I can barely feel myself anymore," Danny said happily.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I should have gotten here faster…" she said.

"No…" Danny said. "No!" he shouted. " Lindsay get out of here now!"

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"Lindsay! Listen to me! It's a trap! She was after you all along!" he shouted. "Get out of here while you can or you won't get a second chance to!"

"I am not going to leave you, Messer. No way," she cried stubbornly.

Danny and Lindsay then heard footsteps and they both turned around. A woman holding a knife walked up slowly. Her eyes were murderous and her intent was destroying. Danny then held out a hand in front of Lindsay's body shielding her to a side. He opened his eyes and saw Rose walk up to them. Lindsay grew filled with fear and crouched beneath Danny's protective hands.

"Now, I'll finish what I wanted to do for so long…" the woman said angrily holding the knife up to Danny's neck.

**Author's Note: **This and next chapter shall be the most suspenseful. 7 chapters in all! Be sure to review for all of them, because that really helps me going on a next chapter and how endings will be. I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction and PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Danny's Blood in my Hands

**Amber Silence**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York

Chapter 6: Danny's Blood in my Hands

"So, Danny…" Rose said thoughtfully. "You are willing to kill yourself for her?"

"Yes," he said without looking back.

Lindsay's eyes widened at seeing how a man who was nearly killed, protect her with all of his strength. He held Lindsay close to him shielding her from Rose. The knife blade hovered at Danny's throat although he was undeterred. His eyes did not blink once, nor did he allow any emotions to flow out at this time. It was if Danny had become a new person. The woman then raised her knife and plunged it down.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted.

Danny was barely holding her hands up by a thread seeing how exhausted and fatigued he was. The knife had gone close to his face, although he stood strong and did not relent. Lindsay watched in fear as the man she loved was about to meet his death. Danny pushed the knife back with tremendous force throwing Sonny's sister back as well. Rose stood back up, and then walked over and handled the knife as a murder weapon instead.

"Wrong choice Messer. If you don't move, I'll kill you first…right in front of her. Is that what you want?"

---

Stella, Mac, and Flack were all running to the NYPD police cars. They had all wore protective bullet proof vests for they knew that they would be chasing a dangerous criminal and affiliation with Sonny Sassone and the Tanglewood boys. They soon departed, leaving only a dust and exhaust trail behind. Their minds were fixed, and the time in an hourglass was slowly passing away.

While they were driving, it was dark outside and the lights were magnificently beautiful. Stella gazed out at them in a trance until something tapped her shoulder. She did not look back, nor did she respond.

"Stella? You okay?" Flack asked.

"Yeah…it's just. I was thinking about Lindsay and Danny. She can't be serious going into the building without backup," she sighed.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Mac said reassuringly. "These are the CSI kids we trained. They are no longer our students nor are we the teachers. We are equal, and I damn happy to give Danny a promotion once he comes back."

"Stella, don't worry. It will be fine. Lindsay and Danny are really strong together," Flack added.

Stella then smiled as they drove past buildings and lights with ease trying to find the old tattered mansion they had heard all about. The minutes dragged on and Stella felt as if it were an eternity. Her CSI agents were in mortal danger, and she was trying to find them. Was that enough? Mac kept typing something on the computer, although it was not even English anymore. His mind was wasted and it wandered everywhere. Danny was one of the best New York had ever seen. Lindsay should have been proud… the only outsider to adapt to a job so greatly. Mac was proud.

"Hey! I think this is it!" shouted Flack.

The car immediately jolted to a stop. Mac scanned the area with his computer and his face went pale again. Stella noticed this, and gasped as well looking at the schematics of the area. There were at least a dozen bombs that could level the entire house. Flack then dialed his cell phone number to another nearby car that dealt with undercover and dangerous situations. He remembered asking a bomb squad team to help out.

"Yeah, Flack here. I was right, there were bombs around the area. I need your team to disarm them, before we can move in."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Stella asked.

"I thought since last time there was a bomb on the car, I only assumed she would use the same weapon again."

"Nice reasoning Flack. You may have just saved Danny and Lindsay's life," Mac said warm words.

The team then ran outside discreetly and followed the bomb squad. They had already begun to disarm the horrible devices. Stella and Mac watched from the sidelines as a scream pierced the night air coming from the basement. The two CSIs wanted to run inside, although they were stopped until the bombs were immediately stopped. The waiting was eternal, and so were the horrible thoughts that they might not make it in time…

---

Somehow, Rose had gotten to her feet and walked over to Danny once more. She stabbed his hand that was protecting Lindsay. The dark red liquid flowed out fresh again, and Lindsay could not believe this was happening. Her mind was racing and her voice carried out in a horrid scream. She was not hurt, although seeing Danny enduring pain for her was just too much to stand. Her eyes widened as the blade of the knife went ever farther…and soon enough, through his hand… The tip of the blade had poked her shoulder. The blood was dripping onto Lindsay's shoulder and she could feel every drop…

"Lindsay…" Danny choked. "Are you okay?"

"Danny…stop!" she shouted.

With all of the energy Danny had left within his wasted body…he stood up and pulled the knife out of his hand. Rose then hit him across the face darkly and so deeply. Danny fell onto his side on the hard dark ground. Lindsay stood in place shaking with deep blood all over her face and hands. She clenched them and closed her eyes. Lindsay knew that she would not be able to survive this…

"Lindsay!" Danny shouted.

His voice reminded her of how deeply she was in love. She would die for Danny, as he was willing to do for her. Rose walked above Lindsay and looked pitifully into her eyes. Danny was already dying, and had absolutely no energy within him anymore. His will power alone was the only thing that allowed him to stand. He stayed on his side looking at Rose walking up to Lindsay and her cringing in fear.

"So what is it that Danny sees in you?" Rose asked. "You're not stronger than me…"

The woman then kicked Lindsay in the stomach and the girl fell to her side. She was paralyzed in fear, for she had never been in such a dangerous situation as this before. Sonny's sister then held out her knife up to Lindsay.

**Lindsay's POV:**

Why can't I do anything? I want so badly to destroy this girl who almost killed Danny yet I can't move a muscle. In Montana, nothing horrible like this happened…ever… except that time, my friends were killed. So horribly... I wanted change, but was this the change I wanted? Becoming a CSI agent…losing the man I love, hurting myself worse than ever, and now within the clutches of death?

Danny… He…protected me to every fault and every danger. Yet I have done nothing to protect him. Why does he do this for me? I don't understand anything…even though I am a CSI agent. My heart hurts seeing him in pain and anguish. Although nothing will change…I'm shivering and this won't fade. I'm hopeless…

I'm hopeless…

**Out of POV**

"I don't see why he likes you Monroe. But I'll be sure that there is no need for suffering anymore…" Rose said dangerously.

Lindsay stared in slow motion seeing her hand fall down with force. The knife was about to plummet into heart. When she was waiting for the hard blow to hit her, she remembered everything that had happened to her. She remembered the rest of the CSI team and how she will never be able to see their faces again. When Lindsay heard a hard stab…she did not feel any pain. She looked before her and cried.

"Hmph…" Rose said wistfully.

Danny was bending over Lindsay and the knife had pierced his back. His knee was still at an odd angle and he still managed to step between them… He wore a pained face and looked happily at Lindsay. She couldn't even understand his expressions anymore… He was smiling? She cried onto his shoulder continuously. Danny felt the drops fall onto him slowly and he was going to die… He could feel it.

"Why?" Lindsay asked. "Why smile?"

"Because…seeing you is what I wanted… protecting you is all that I needed…" he said softly.

"Danny!" she shouted.

Out of eternal rage, she saw him fall. His eyes closed and he was motionless. Rose laughed softly and Lindsay turned at her with a murderous intent. Lindsay dug her hands into the dirt ground...and felt a firearm. She pulled it out of the ground with dirt covering it. It still had a bullet. She drew the gun and pulled it in front of her…and fired.Danny was motionless…it spurred her and she killed Sonny's sister out of rage. The bullet pierced through her heart and she fell backwards onto the ground. Her eyes had finally closed and she was no longer a threat. Lindsay struggled over to where Danny was lying.

"Why…" Lindsay repeated.

Lindsay cried on him again. Her tears were like a flowing river than ran down her face in a stream. She couldn't stop nor did she want to. Danny was growing really cold and his body was in horrible condition. Lindsay did not know what to do anymore. There was no way that she could save him this time…

"Lindsay…" he coughed out…

"Danny! It's okay! You're going to be okay!" Lindsay shouted.

"Before I die…" he said softly. "I didn't want to die, until I told you this…" he coughed. "I love you…"

"No!" she shouted. "You will have another chance to tell me that! Don't say things like that!"

"My heart was blackened over the last few years and I thought he would never heal…Especially when Aiden was gone. Once you came to New York, I always felt as if you made my life have more meaning…"

"Danny…" she said softly. "Please stop…"

Danny's eyes then finally closed and Lindsay screamed with tears. She didn't want Danny to die…not now…not ever. She was so close… She could have saved him. His hand was still dying and his back allowed a considerable amount of blood loss. Her hands were filled with blood and tears. The feeling she didn't want to ever experience. The loss of someone precious to her. Lindsay couldn't bear this truth.

"Lindsay!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Lindsay, are you there?!" shouted another familiar voice…

Lindsay looked up and saw Stella, Mac, and Flack run in. She was clutching Danny's body with water dripping from her face. Blood on her hands. The paramedics followed slowly after and wanted to lift Danny onto the stretcher. Lindsay cried horribly and would not let go of his body.

"Lindsay…let him go. We can still save him, if we have time…" Stella said encouragingly.

"Danny's alive!" shouted Flack feeling his pulse.

Mac forced Lindsay's hands off of Danny and Stella took quick pictures of him as he was lifted into the ambulance. There was a stab through his hand…all the way through. His leg was shaped at an odd angle and the cuts on him were all infected and still stained with blood. The ambulance drove away quickly with Danny inside. Lindsay stood in place still clutching onto thin air…Her hands were still shaped as clutching his body…

"Hey!" Stella shouted to the paramedics. "Let Lindsay go with him!"

"But!" they protested.

"No, she goes!" Mac shouted.

Half-heartedly, the paramedics agreed and Lindsay climbed into the ambulance with them. Danny was faintly breathing into the inhaler and she feared for his life. Danny's unharmed hand fell limply to his side and Lindsay held it tightly. It was cold… She wanted so badly to fix everything. Sometimes, she could almost feel him squeezing her hand back. Finally, the ambulance drove away flashing red and blue lights everywhere.

Then, Stella and Mac left in the nearby police car while Hawkes and Flack stayed behind to process the scene. Hawkes went over to the spot that Danny had lain at. He examined it and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Flack asked.

"What the hell were we dealing with here…?"

**Author's Note: **Yes this is the climax of the whole story. Scary. Anyway, we'll all know what Hawkes is talking about in the next chapter. That final chapter lies ahead! Please review for you are the only ones helping me stay with Danny and Lindsay forever. DL ALL THE WAY! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Amber Silence

Amber Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York

Chapter 7: The Amber Silence

Lindsay watched him breathe faintly into the inhaler mask and her grip tightened, along with her anxiety. She began to breathe heavily and she watched him die in her hands. The medical doctors worked furiously and as quickly as they could have. She wanted him to squeeze her hand back, although she barely felt a pulse. She closed her eyes slowly and tear drops fell silently down her face. She didn't cry furiously, but she cried with real depression and sorrow. She watched as her watch ticked away along with his time.

"Danny, please…give me a sign that you're still there," Lindsay breathed.

Danny lay motionless beneath her grasp and she held his hand tightly and felt him. He was cold. This wasn't an illusion, it wasn't a mirage, it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. Danny didn't even stir when she spoke those words. She waited and waited for a sign…but it never seemed to have come.

"His heart's failing!" shouted a paramedic.

"Must be the blood loss!" shouted another.

"Give me the chargers!"

Someone pushed Lindsay back and she felt herself slide against the ambulance walls. The emergency team had quickly opened his shirt and pressed the chargers against his muscular body. Lindsay could see the stab wound through him and wanted to scream. She watched as the team tried to revive his heartbeat.

"Clear!"

"CLEAR!"

---  
"What do you mean?" Flack asked Dr. Hawkes.

"Look, the blood trail from Danny starts there…its been there for at least a full day. He was bleeding for an entire day, even though it might not have been fatal…he should have grown greatly weak," Hawkes concluded.

"And?"

"Well, these recently puddles of blood are at an enormous size and considering that he shouldn't even have any strength left…Why is Danny so strong, I mean, I have never seen someone with a huge amount of blood loss be able to take a stab through his hand and another in his back," Hawkes said amazed.

"Well, I guess that's just Danny's ability we have to question…" Flack said with a smile. "I know he'll be all right."

Flack then heard a ticking sound that he hadn't heard in many months. He rushed over to Rose's dead body and removed her jacket. He leaped back in astonishment as he saw the one thing that had landed him in a coma before. A bomb. Hawkes rushed over and his eyes grew wide.

"Holy crap, that thing's gonna blow in a few minutes, Hawkes!" Flack shouted. "We need to get everyone as far away as possible!"

"Wait! I still need to get a few samples from the crime scene first," Hawkes said calmly. "Get everyone away, I'll take samples, hurry!" shouted Hawkes.

The detective within the police force hurried away. The ticking was haunting him of that time he had nearly died. He couldn't understand why Hawkes was being so irrational, although he is the medical doctor. Flack just couldn't stand the horrible sound of the bomb again. He hurried and rushed everyone out.

"Got it!" shouted a familiar doctor.

The building behind him grew into flames and Hawkes was pushed up and off the ground. His forensics kit flew into Flack's hands and Hawkes then fell onto the concrete ground. Flack dropped the kit and ran forward. Mac and Stella rushed forward with Flack and moved Hawkes onto his back. He had a huge scratch on his arm although it was nothing fatal. He smiled as Flack slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever try something like that again!" shouted Flack.

"Hehe, gotcha," Sheldon said with a grin. "Won't do anything like that again. I just got the evidence that shows Lindsay is innocent. Just in case the attorneys for Sonny might say it was murder."

Stella smiled and so did Mac. Flack sighed and then got Hawkes to his feet. The entire CSI crew headed towards the car in emergency to go to the hospital to see Danny and Lindsay. Mac was proud of everyone in his team for doing everything possible to help each other.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sick of bombs now…" Mac said to the rest of his team.

---

Lindsay had fallen asleep outside Danny's room. He was out of surgery and he was still resting inside. The doctors said he would be in a coma for a while. Lindsay didn't want to leave his side until he was better. With a warm touch, she immediately awoke seeing the rest of the CSI team standing before her.

"Hm? Oh hi," she tried to say casually.

"So how's he doing?" Stella asked.

"Doctors say that there is a possibility he won't wake from his coma and if he does, he could be paralyzed. The stab to the back had hurt his spinal cord a bit. But otherwise, he could wake up and he could be fine," Lindsay said trying to hold back tears.

"Optimism is the key," Stella reminded her team.

Lindsay nodded slowly and Mac sat right beside her. Mac nodded to the rest of the team. Flack, Stella, and Hawkes then left the room leaving Mac and Lindsay on the bench. Lindsay had really felt like crying, although she had done too much of that lately. Mac knew that everyone had wanted to stay with Danny, although he thought it was best if only Lindsay were there. Mac put a comforting arm around her and she leaned into him.

"I know you love him Lindsay," Mac said after a long silence.

"Well I don't-" she started angrily.

"No, you don't need to say it," Mac pressed on. "I'm not going to be your boss right now, but a comforting friend. I want to know what had happened in that estate and why Danny had so many wounds over his body while you barely had a scratch. I'm sorry, I know this is a hard time, but I need to know."

Lindsay started to speak slowly and carefully, not allowing Mac to say anything. She had just wanted to tell her story and not stop, because if she had, it would be a lot harder to start over again. Danny had saved her multiple times and it wasn't a friend or co worker thing… It was much more than that. Finally, she finished where Danny fell into her bloody hands unconscious and dying…

"I see…" Mac said after a strained silence.

"But why, Mac?" Lindsay cried. "Why did he risk his life to save me? It would have been all right if I had a scratch, but he wouldn't even let that, happen! He would rather kill himself than a hurtful wound to me. Why? I ask myself over and over again. Why? I want to understand everything, Mac! I want to, but it never happens!"

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people…" Mac echoed his words from before.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying," Lindsay tried to say with a forced smile.

Mac hugged her deeply like he had to Danny once his brother was dying. She cried over his shoulder and her tears flowed away… Lindsay didn't want to be hurt like she was in Montana, but she was smothered in a spell of horrible luck and danger. The time had passed and finally, she wanted to stop being her weak self. She sat up and held Mac's hand.

"I'm all right now. Thanks Mac," she said.

"If you want to talk or anything, just give me a call…" he said softly.

Mac left the room with his shoes giving a sad tone as he left. Lindsay then walked into Danny Messer's room and looked at his hand.

"Why?" she echoed again.

She rested her head on his hand and her tears silently fell onto his bed sheets. He wasn't moving and he wasn't responding. He was in a coma. He wasn't going to wake up. Although still, Lindsay did not give up. She then whispered closely into his ears.

"Call my name if you can hear me…Please Danny."

He stirred…and faced the white light…

---

"Hey Danny! Fetch be a soda won'tcha?" an older kid not more than 17 or so.

"Sure thing bro," the 15 year old Danny said gladly.

Danny and his brother were enjoying a nice summer in the city. He and Danny were hanging out in the front yard tossing a baseball around. Danny always beat his brother in baseball and it didn't really matter. Louie had always been there for him. Danny couldn't be happier. Although unfortunately, a police car drove up with a siren.

"Hey! You Louie and Danny Messer?" the police officer asked them.

"Yeah," Danny said tonelessly.

It had been the fourth time the police had stopped near their house to question them. It was without a doubt, a pain in the ass.

"Yeah, are you sure you have no affiliation with the Tanglewood gang?" he asked.

"No, Detective Taylor," Louie answered loudly and confidently. "by the way, you are pretty young to be a police officer."

"Yeah, working my way to the marines. Now I'm questioning you one more time Messer, the Tanglewood gang can put you in more trouble than you can even imagine, Louie. You too Daniel," Mac said.

"I don't see that happening," Danny laughed.

Mac left, giving future warning to Danny. He didn't buy it for a second. He only appreciated the time with him and his brother. He just laughed in Mac's face and didn't even know that he would be his boss someday. The older Danny stared into his own memories at the foolish kid he was. The young Danny just then drank his soda and Sonny Sassone drove by. Danny really respected the guy… It never occurred to him that he would someday ruin his life.

_Maybe I want to die._ Danny thought.

He had always wanted to spend his days with his brother. The times were young and they were good in New York. Danny Messer wanted to be trapped in these times forever… Until he heard a voice calling out to him.

_Call my name if you can hear me, Danny…_

Danny looked in front of him. The CSI team was standing before him smiling and laughing happily with him as the center of attention. He looked behind him and he saw his brother, Louie and him hanging out and having good times. He looked before him and saw Lindsay reaching her hand out to him. He looked behind him and his brother was there patting his shoulder. Why did he have to choose between them? Danny then wanted to stay with his brother. Louie was in a coma and Danny knew that it was hard to wake up from that.

"I'm sorry, Montana. I'm gonna stay here with my bro, where times and good and things were so less complicated," Danny said softly.

Lindsay's hair drooped over in front of her face and she began to cry softly. Danny looked back and Louie had disappeared. He wasn't there. Even if he had died, Danny wouldn't know if he was going to see him or not. But he looked before him and Montana's beautiful smiling face would be there… Not her crying her heart out. He chose the path to look forward, he chose the path to see her face again.

---

"Hey…Montana?" a hoarse voice said softly.

"Wha?" Lindsay said groggily.

She bolted awake, hearing the sound of his voice. He was lying in the hospital bed looking back into her eyes. Danny was smiling at her, then put on the broken glasses that were at his bedside. Her face came into clear focus and he couldn't have been happier. Lindsay almost died of happiness at that point. She clasped her hand to her mouth, with the other still clutching his hand.

"Danny? This isn't a dream is it?" Lindsay cried with a note of happiness.

"Hey, Lindsay. Thanks for stayin' with me," Danny said. "My hand…"

It was wrapped in a bloody bandage although he had looked at it quizzically. Lindsay let go of his hand and he looked at it. It had hurt terribly, although he didn't know where it had come from…

"How much do you remember of…" Lindsay started.

"Not much…" Danny admitted. "A knife, a gunshot, tears, a siren, then you."

"So you don't remember what you did for me in Sonny's estate?" Lindsay asked.

"I think it can come to me…" Danny said as he racked his brains.

Lindsay couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her arms around him, and even though it had hurt him, Danny stopped messages of pain to his brain. He hugged the girl back and she cried onto his shoulder. She was scared and afraid, but now she was confident and there for him. They were tears of happiness, not sadness. Finally, Danny pulled away from her only to see her brown curls and joyful smile.

"Oh Danny…" she said softly. "You still had another time to say that… And I need to say it now…"

"You don't need to," Danny answered back. "It doesn't need words."

Danny lifted his head up and kissed her passionately. Lindsay fell into his spell and her eyes closed softly. She held her hands around his head and he did so back to her. They kissed each other with such pleasure and happiness that nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Neither Lindsay nor Danny wanted the moment to end. The silence had ended. The amber of the moment shone through the glass like beautiful sun rays.

_Whatever I had done…It was enough for her to love me? What did I do in that estate? I wish I could remember._

**Thank you Lindsay**

**Author's Note: **Yay, finally finally finished! This is for all those DL fans out there like me. Thank you all for those support and comments you gave me. You rule!


End file.
